


You Put a Fever Inside Me

by writing_ramblings



Series: Sexed Up [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Jesse, Talk about feelings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, past reaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: It's been four months since Jesse and Gabriel started their affair. Jesse's content with the hidden kisses, forbidden touches and dirty secrets between them, until Gabriel wants to try something to get things heated.And Jack walks into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter than the first part, but I guess not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> McCree is 22
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The door slides open for Jesse even before he can knock. Reyes knows his steps, and no one else is supposed to be roaming this hall at three in the morning. Ana was long asleep, and he was sure Jack would be taking a shower right now after their night at the auction.

Jack and Gabriel had attended a black-tie event earlier in the evening, a party at which weapons and artifacts were being sold illegally. The duo had collected information on the buyers, later sending their agents to place the criminals in handcuffs and retrieve the items. Even Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were handcuffed under the names Guillermo Alvarez and Robert Watson after the couple bought a piece of wall from the Egyptian pyramids marred with hieroglyphics.  Of course, the charges to them were dropped. Now Guillermo sits on the couch in Gabriel’s room, still wearing his formal attire; a black pair of dress pants, matching his black mate tuxedo, a wine red silk button shirt under a black vest with dark gray floral patterns. The first buttons of his shirt are opened, exposing the end of his collar bones and a few chest hairs. One foot rests on top of his opposite knee, showing off the shiny shoes that he will surely keep.

Jesse gulps at the sight of Reyes across the room as his lips brush the rim of the glass he holds in hand. In the dim light of the lamp beside him, Gabriel’s eyes match the brandy in the glass. The door closing behind Jesse startles him, but not enough to look away. Gabriel looks like a man who knows many ways of getting him to talk, and after four months of fooling around on his bed with bruises as results, Jesse was living proof of the torture Gabriel had up his sleeve.

Jesse’s legs tremble as he walks forward. Gabriel says nothing, but instead drinks, eyes tracing Jesse as he moves. Like a man who has just found a puddle of water in the middle of the desert, Jesse falls to his knees to preach and thank God for such an offering before he starts drinking it; Reyes’ foot pushes his chest back, making him sit on his own calves. The younger man whines like a puppy that just got kicked as one corner of Gabriel’s lips curls upwards.

“I have an assignment for you.” His voice is velvet, tired, and Jesse wishes for nothing but to kiss him right then and there, to drink the brandy from his lips.

“Now, jefe?”

“Don’t question me.” Gabriel stirs his glass before placing it down on the end table by his side. “You have twenty-four hours to complete it. In the basement of this building, there’s a case in spot G28, it looks like this one.” One of his fingers point to said briefcase that had been sitting beside him, unnoticed by McCree. “You will not look inside either of these cases. If you complete the mission correctly, you will get your chance. Once you have the case, you will wait eight hours, then bring it to me. Understand?”

Jesse goes over the assignment in his head. “Do those eight hours fall in the twenty-four hours, sir?” The ‘sir’ was probably not needed, but he wasn’t sure if Gabriel was in commander mode, or if this was a weird new form of foreplay.

“Yes, it does.”

“Got it, then, sir.” Jesse shifts a little closer on his knees, hoping they’re done talking.

“Dismissed, McCree.”

Once again, he mimics a kicked puppy- big brown eyes begging at Gabriel. “Sir?”

“That’ll be all for tonight, McCree, I’m tired.” Gabriel stands as he has one last drink, leaving Jesse on the floor.

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Jesse grins over his shoulder as the man continues his way to the bathroom.

“And McCree,” he stops under the door frame. “Do not touch yourself until we meet again.” Jesse can hear the door closing, the lock clicking, and he wonders if that’s to stop him, or to stop Gabriel himself.

He looks around the empty room and down to his crotch, the small encounter got him worked up. With no way to release it, he decides to start preparing for the task. The basement full of objects and who knows what else to archive surely has cameras on every corner. When he gets to his feet, he sees Gabriel’s ID card on top of the dresser and takes it with him, along with the decoy case.

He knows of a panel at the corner of this hall that can only be accessed by Gabriel, Ana and Jack with their ID’s. He slides the card through the slit and a green light blinks before it unlocks. There’s buttons for shutting off security cameras, turning on emergency sprinklers and shutting off power on certain areas. He shuts off the security cameras on the first floor and shuts the panel.

Jesse reaches monitoring office just when the guard on shift leaves on a hurry, closing and making sure the door is locked behind him. Once the hall is clear, Jesse uses the ID to get inside. As he figured, the two monitors of the cameras he disabled were black. He searches through the different feeds until he finds basement B, where everything Overwatch has confiscated gets locked up. He examines the angles of the cameras and if there are any guards on duty. It seems to be under camera surveillance only. Once he’s satisfied, he picks up the decoy case and leaves.

He doesn’t turn the panel on, knowing well the guard will get someone to do it, but he manages to sneak back into Gabriel’s room and leave the ID card right where he found it. His commander’s still on the bathroom, he can hear the faucet running and the light coming from the gap under the door. He ignores the image of Gabriel in front of the mirror, probably brushing his teeth, with a white towel hanging low on his hips. The plan of staying in the shadows and attacking when Gabriel comes out flashes through his mind, but he ends up retrieving to his own room. The case spends the night under his bed, out of sight, so there’s no temptation.

\--

Gabriel’s looking at his own reflection on the bathroom mirror as he brushes his teeth. A white towel hangs low around his hips, revealing the trail of dark hairs down his crotch. He’s starring right into his eyes when Athena’s logo fades in.

“Commander Reyes,” her monotone, yet calm tone shines in. “I reported some questionable activity under your identification coming from panel E8. Should I report it?”

Gabriel smiles before spiting toothpaste into the sink. “No. I allowed it. Delete it from the system history.”

“As you say, Commander.” The light blue ‘A’ shaped logo fades out and Gabriel’s looking at himself again.

\--

Gabriel doesn’t care he gave Jesse a task with a limited time; he still wanted him awake at six in the morning for training. Sleeping with his commander took more time to get used to than Jesse thought it would. He sees the man a lot of people admire; a hero to many, and he grins at the pleasure of being the only one that gets him at his most vulnerable state, gets to hear his name coming from those lips. Those aren’t good thoughts to have when another body is slamming him against a mat. It doesn’t help either when they’re paired up; each couple is doing their thing while Reyes inspects them and tells them what’s wrong with their holds and movement. Jesse knows he does it on purpose; when he’s pinned to the floor, Gabriel takes a knee beside him to examine a pair nearby. He’s sure he has left his fair share of drool on the mat when his commander’s thighs and ass come into view; so close, yet so far out of reach.

There’s the thrilling side of hidden kisses and touches that promise to linger at night when they’re in Gabriel’s room. In the locker room, there are days Jesse pretends to be aching too much and takes a rest on the benches while the showers empty. Once no one is in sight, he goes in, and Gabriel comes after for a few moments alone. Gabriel being himself, he never finishes Jesse off; only teases him, toys with him, and then dares to order him to remain needy. Two months of this torturous heaven, and Jesse couldn’t be happier about it.

It’s lunch time and Jesse makes his way to the office with the security cameras once again. He hides the case in the nearest bathroom on the way and enters, gaining the attention of the guard on duty.

“Reyes sent me,” he speaks as he does when he’s forced to do something he doesn’t want to do as he pulls out a piece of folded paper. “Said I could learn some patience after… an incident in training.”

The guard takes the note and reads it over, is a printed permit that states Jesse to take watch during the guard’s break as the start of his punishment that would follow with many tasks during the day. It ends with a forgery of Gabriel’s signature that Jesse has perfected over the last year to get him out of small situations.

The guards sees nothing to question and leaves for his break. Jesse slumps into the chair and soon lowers his hat to play the part. Three minutes pass and he starts working. He searches the camera feeds that are on his way to the basement and after imputing a few codes, the frames freeze, but the clocks keep ticking. He waits a few minutes to make sure things are working right before leaving.

Exchanging the cases isn’t hard. A few lock picks for the first door, and then the gate that’s separating the aisles of archives. He’s out of there in minutes and back with enough time to unfreeze the frames before the guard is back, finding Jesse in the same position as when he left.

\--

He’s at Gabriel’s door at midnight, case in hand. Gabriel answers with his black jeans and combat boots still on, clad in a tight dark gray shirt that looks like it’s painted on. Gabriel lets Jesse in and takes the case before walking towards his desk. At this point, Jesse is worried. They haven’t shared any affection since before he left for the auction the night before.

“Everything okay, darlin’?” Jesse asks once the case is on the desk. Gabriel looks at him.

“Yeah, why?” Gabriel’s response is so casual, it makes him grimace.

“We haven’t…” His hand rubs the back of his neck as he steps beside his commander. “You’ve kinda… avoided touchin’ me since last night. An’ yer bein’ so secretive about this.”

Gabriel’s eyes go soft as he rewinds their last meeting. A slow smile carves its’ way across his face as he places a hand on the back of Jesse’s neck. “It’s all part of the plan.”

Before McCree says anything, he’s pulled for a deep kiss. Gabriel’s lips absorb any doubt he has and make his knees weak.

“You did well,” Gabriel compliments as he bites his bottom lip, still very close to his lover. “I haven’t heard any reports, any signs of you ever being there. Well done, Jesse.” He’s rewarded with another kiss, a hungrier one. “Just Athena; she caught some activity under my ID.” He raises an eyebrow and Jesse steps away when he feels the kiss ceasing. “Why not use it to do everything?”

Jesse raises his shoulders and tilts his head. “You would know more. And I don’t think you could pass that through Athena.”

“That’s true,” Gabriel agrees as he gaze goes back to the case.

“Can I know what all this is about now?”

Gabriel chuckles before opening the case in question and looks back at Jesse’s face for a reaction. As the seconds go by, the cowboy’s eyes widen. The plastic bag with green liquid inside are familiar. They had just gotten them two months ago, when their affair started.

“Gabe?” Jesse looks at him for an explanation.

“I thought it would be fun to have them some time again.”

Jesse scoffs. “Am I not enough?” Part of him is kidding, but the other part is nervous of what the answer will be.

“Of course you are, I just remember how it felt... and how long we went.” His finger captures Jesse’s chin and pulls him close enough for his breath to brush his lover’s lips. “I want to drink every last bit of you, drain you empty until you can’t walk anymore.”

Jesse swallows. There’s no doubt the sex is great. Gabriel doesn’t need those drugs to leave him fragile, but this was just another game for Gabriel to play and to torture him. “W-who’s gun’ take it?”

“Me, we don’t know what it could do to you. I don’t want to risk it. You’re already horny enough.”

“Yeah, but I could keep up.”

Gabriel laughs and a wicked grin slowly takes form. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Gabriel has his own syringe and he injects himself with the drug, against Jesse’s request. Once he’s done, he sighs and stands from the chair behind his desk to make it to the bed. Jesse had been resting from the desk itself and he takes small steps towards his lover, as if Gabriel would sprint forward at any time, like an animal, and bite him; though that sounds like a tempting idea. Jesse goes around the bed while Gabriel sits at the foot of the mattress. He crawls on it as the older man starts showing signs of affliction. His body looks tense, rolling his shoulders and neck to find comfort. His beanie comes off, and he starts pulling at the neck of his shirt.

Jesse’s nose touches the back of his commander’s neck; he feels Gabriel start at the touch, but he doesn’t move away.

“Yer feelin’ it, aren’t ya?” Jesse mumbles against his lover’s brown skin before kissing the spot.

“Yes,” Gabriel sighs. “I was asleep for most of this the first time, I don’t know how long it will be until I’m comfortable to start.”

“Let’s find out together,” Jesse says as he gets on his knees. His hands go to Gabriel’s shoulder, moving in circles as his fingers dig into his muscles.

Gabriel hums at the massage, making Jesse smile and continue. Gabriel’s skin already feels so hot, even through his shirt, and it gives Jesse the scent of warm spicy cinnamon. His thumbs keep circling over Gabriel’s shoulder blades as his hands move down to his back, then press up again. He has Gabriel humming and moaning; his sounds rise a little when he touches the exposed skin of his neck and arms.

Gabriel’s shivering, but doesn’t know if it’s because of the fever the drugs give him or his lover’s captivating touch. He feels the young man’s lips kiss over his neck a few times and his eyes close to the contact and his lips press into another sweet purr.

“Does this help, _mi amor_?” Jesse’s voice falls deeper when he calls him ‘my love’ and he says it so perfectly it drives Gabriel wild.

“A lot,” Gabriel murmurs with half lidded eyes and turns his head to look at Jesse over his shoulder.

This is so much better than the first time. Maybe it’s different, calm atmosphere, or the fact that he has Jesse comforting through it. He can feel his pulse speeding up and Jesse’s scent growing stronger; it’s still the same: fire over wood, whiskey and smoke with a bit of desert. But this time, there’s a hint of spicy cinnamon in there and it makes Gabriel’s lips twitch into a smile knowing he has already spread himself all over Jesse in such a short time.

Jesse sees Gabriel’s eyes very clearly, how glassy and blown they are. It makes him smirk and show teeth before he takes a nibble of the man’s earlobe. He doesn’t go far after the bite before Gabriel ambushes him, pinning his shoulders to the back and his lips catch the cowboy’s as he still smirks.

“So glad I ain’t missing this,” Jesse mumbles between the kiss and receives a tug on his hair, forcing him to look away as Gabriel kisses down to his neck. “Right there, dear.”

He hisses when there’s a bite and then laughs when he feels the electricity racing down his body. Two fingers guide his chin back to Gabriel’s lips and they remain there for a good amount of time, maybe too long and torturous for his hard cock under Gabriel’s weight, but he keeps humming to every brush of his lips against his lover’s.

There was a clock ticking inside of Gabriel, he knows this effects last at least 6 hours, but his body wants him to enjoy every second of it. He wants to take it slow first. Treat Jesse right and guide him through it all like a true lover and not someone who’s only here to satisfy him. His lips want to travel down every line and edge of Jesse’s body and his fingers want to paint new ways to go and reach new corners.

Kissing can calm him up until such point. He can’t control the sway of his hips as he straddles Jesse’s and the moans that escape his mouth when both bulges rub against each other. He can feel Jesse doing short thrusts under him. On reflex, Gabriel’s hands forces Jesse’s hips to remain still and a growl rumbles in his chest, to which Jesse whimpers in response. The longer the kisses linger, the more Jesse squirms under him.

Gabriel stops kissing and draws his mouth by Jesse’ ear, where he whispers, “Jesse”. His voice is deep and almost sleepy. His name rolls so easy on Gabriel’s tongue, like it was made to be said only by him. It’s enough to get Jesse drunk and hypnotized.

“Boss,” Jesse says and it’s a warning, but Gabriel smiles as his teeth catch the skin on his neck, daring him to stop him, to come between him and his prize. “ _Boss._ ” Jesse hisses sharply and shivers when Gabriel’s hand finally go under his shirt and find skin, the new contact only makes Jesse lose it faster.

“ _Jefe, por favor._ ” Jesse whimpers.

“ _Vamos a ir lento,_ ” Gabriel draws under Jesse’s ear before he continues kissing his neck. “I’m going to take you high, carry you up in my own hands, make you sing and praise to the heavens.” There’s a dark laugh that rumbles in Gabriel’s chest. “Just to pull you apart, piece by piece. I’m going to watch you crumble underneath me.”

Jesse sighs and squirms under him even more before his lips are conquered again by Gabriel’s. Gabriel pulls away and Jesse follows, but his hair is tugged back by Gabriel’s fist and the man is smirking. “You are mine and you won’t leave my side for hours. And when it comes time to leave, you will crawl back to me, beg me to drive you mad once more.”

“ _Gabe._ ”

Gabriel’s lips capture Jesse’s once more and drinks the moans and light gasps coming from the young lungs. Jesse’s trembling and his nails are digging into Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel starts to slowly pull away when he realizes what the warnings were about.

There’s a wet spot in the crotch of Jesse’s pant, and the younger man does not look embarrassed when his commander looks at it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gabriel says, lifting his body from Jesse as he stares at him dead in the eyes.

Jesse chuckles and shrugs, “tried to warn ya.” He lifts himself with his elbows to be closer. “Yer just that good, boss. Couldn’t help it. The things you said and the thought of the things you could do to me—the things you’ve done to me.” He shakes his head, allowing the tip of his nose to brush Gabriel’s.

There’s a laugh vibrating inside the older man and his hand grabs on to Jesse’s chin, “we can’t let that happen again, can’t we?”

His upper body straightens as his hands work fast to undo his belt and the sound echoes in Jesse’s empty mind.

“On your knees.”

Jesse follows the order in a heartbeat and falls to the floor, looking up at his king. Reyes walks around him in a prowl, belt in hands and snapping it.

“Arms back.”

Another command Jesse follows without a word. Once he does it, the belt wraps around his wrists and Gabriel tightens the hold. He lets them drop and goes back in front of Jesse, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

“Will you be a good boy from now on, Jesse?” Gabriel asks in a velvet voice as he strokes himself, already hard.

“Yes, sir,” Jesse says it clear, too afraid this will stop if he doesn’t.

Gabriel cradles Jesse’s head, caresses his hair and looks at him tenderly, before pushing him towards his crotch. Jesse’s mouth is ready and opens on command, taking in Gabriel’s cock inside and starts savoring him. His cheeks go hollow as he sucks and his head bops quicker before it slows down. He picks up speed again, keeping it entertaining.

Gabriel’s hand remains on Jesse’s head without taking control. He seems to like what Jesse’s doing on his own, or is pleased, for now. Jesse moans to Gabriel’s taste, sending vibrations around Gabriel’s dick and up his groin. The man above him groans and almost purrs, letting his head fall back and his eyes close in bliss. His soft touch calms Jesse, it sends tingles down his scalp and neck. Gabriel looks at peace, content with Jesse’s work and his hand is gentle on the younger man.

Jesse can’t have that.

He slows down, even pulls away a little and the cold drift brings Gabriel back to meet his eyes. He frowns at the view of his cock out of Jesse’s mouth, with a line of saliva connecting to his lips. Jesse looks directly at him as his swollen, red lips rub the head of Gabriel’s cock, matching in color and also swollen. He licks it and pulls away. He dares to smile and remains back, but his victory last so little.

Gabriel’s other hand holds the other side of his head and his hips go forward, fucking into Jesse’s mouth.

“You’re not being a good boy, Jesse,” Gabriel growls as he thrusts without missing a beat.

Jesse’s mouth is too busy and full to form words, but he manages to groan and his eyelids flutter when the head of Gabriel’s cock pokes his throat.

“Oh, you cheeky bastard.” Gabriel smirks and moves faster. “This is what you want? To be fucked in every way?”

Jesse only moans in response and his eyes open half to look at Gabriel, whose pupils are blown and burning into Jesse’s.

“I can make that happen.”

And he does. He goes feral, mad with power and fucks into Jesse’s mouth. He blocks any sound that doesn’t sound like a cry to stop and focuses on his own needs. He needs the first release to come already so they can move on to what’s next. He wants to do so much with and to Jesse, time seems to grow short.

“C-can I come in your mouth, Jesse?” Gabriel’s almost begging and it makes Jesse feel in control at least for a second. Gabriel moves away, giving Jesse room to answer.

Jesse opens his mouth to reveal his tongue for use as an answer. Gabriel’s cock rests on it and pushes forward as he strokes at the base, mouth slowly opening as he sighs. Jesse feels the first stripes on his tongue and moves to cover Gabriel’s cock completely. He sucks and rubs his tongue all over Gabriel’s skin. He wants every drop in him and drink Gabriel until he runs out.

Gabriel’s knees almost buckle as the orgasm ceases and his hand is back on Jesse’s head, not only for support, but for a reward, a praise that says ‘good boy’ after all. In seconds, he’s back and moving like nothing. He picks up Jesse to his feet and undoes the belt from his wrists. Once his arms are back, he catches them again and peppers kisses on each wrist.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asks, forehead touching Jesse’s.

The younger man nods, but still speaks, “alright, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel wants to make sure, but as he talks, he turns them around and moves forward, forcing Jesse backwards.

“Yeah.” Jesse nods.

Gabriel nods as well before picking him up and connecting their lips in a kiss. Jesse’s legs, still in those tight jeans and boots, wrap around Gabriel’s waist and holds on for dear life. His arms go over Gabriel’s shoulder and the older man wraps his own around Jesse.

Jesse bounces on the bed when Gabriel drops him. He smiles as he watches Gabriel take off his shoes and pushes off his pants. Jesse is quick to remove his own boots and abandons them in a corner. He’s going to work on his jeans when Gabriel pushes him to lay back so he can take care of it. He still shimmies his hips to help and his pants fall to the floor as well. His boxers only get below his balls before Gabriel wraps his arms around his middle and starts kissing and licking his hips. His lips brush the trail of hairs down to his crotch.

“G-Gabe.” Jesse’s breathing cuts when his mouth gets too close to his cock, hard and ready to unload again.

It’s enough for Gabriel to take Jesse in his mouth without a warning. The young man’s eyes snap open to the warmth that wraps him. His hands fall on Gabriel’s shoulders, wanting to push away, but the way his fingers dig tell him to stay in place.

Jesse can tell the difference between how Gabriel is taking him compared to the times before. He doesn’t stop, he’s confident in what Jesse likes and what he, himself, wants. He takes and will continue taking as long as Jesse tells him to stop. Even then it will take a lot of strength for Gabriel to restrain himself.

Jesse can feel the back of Gabriel’s throat, and the man buries his face in Jesse’s pubic hairs, as if there was more to take in. Jesse yelps when teeth lightly brush skin, sending lightings up his body. Gabriel smiles as much as he can with his mouth around Jess and allows it once more.

“G-Gabe,” Jesse shivers and chokes on the words “more” and “stop.”

Jesse feels tired when Gabriel pulls away, but left cold and whimpering as Gabriel stands from the bed. He returns, setting his knees on the bed as he throws a box of condoms and a bottle of lube by his side.

Jesse’s unable to say anything before Gabriel pulls him by one of his ankles as he settles comfortably between his legs. Jesse loves this move, the feeling of possession he sees on Gabriel. He’s hungry for Jesse and just Jesse. And he looks afraid of Jesse running away, of not loving the beast that comes out when they’re involved in their affair.

Gabriel dives once more, this time lifting Jesse’s thighs and using his mouth under his balls. His tongue brushes the crack and over his hole, ignoring it. Gabriel continues to pass the spot without stopping and every brush makes Jesse beg for him to get on with it. His tongue finally starts rimming and poking softly against the entrance. Jesse doesn’t want to say a word, but sounds still come out of him even if he bites his lips to quiet them.

Once his tongue has crawled its way inside, a finger slicked in lube joins in. It starts circling, turning and curving, controlling Jesse as his body squirms to the touch. A second finger enters quickly and Jesse’s not complaining, he desires a third already and can feel Gabriel wanting to hurry the pace below him.

“M-more, Gabe.” He welcomes and Gabriel obeys without question.

Jesse realizes Gabriel steps away when he feels empty and opens his eyes to see it happen. Reyes opens the packet of a condom with one dry hand and his teeth before slipping it on himself.

“Give me a safe word.” Gabriel’s eyes are almost pitch black, demonic and ready to possess Jesse. “I don’t want to stop unless is necessary.”

Jesse nods. “ _Rojo_.”

“Red?”

Jesse shakes his head as he licks his lips. “ _Rojo_. If I say ‘red’, keep going. It just means I’m so out of it. But I won’t be too out of it to say ‘ _rojo_ ’. Promise.” He reassures when Gabriel raises an eyebrow, asking one last time.

Gabriel hovers over Jesse, kissing up from his stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, cheek, and finally reaching his lips. He plants feather kisses on the cowboy’s closed eyelids before positioning back to be ready.

Jesse starts feeling full with Gabriel without warning. The slow motion and the heat causes both to moan together as Jesse’s arms search for skin to grab on. He finds comfort in Reyes’ biceps, where his nails leave red half-moon marks. He does want to say red, because that’s the first word that comes to his mind. He sees red; the blood rushing through his veins, the feeling of silk sheets underneath him, the bite marks Gabriel leaves on his skin, blood from enemies splattered on the floor; everything is a rush and vibrant.

His balls come to rest on Gabriel’s crotch and they don’t move, only breath to calm and adjust. Gabriel’s staring right at Jesse, waiting for the green light. Jesse’s breathing the deepest and also looking back at Gabriel, both hungry and just waiting to pounce on each other.

“Oh, please, _move_ ,” Jesse says through clenched teeth and Gabriel rumbles a laugh as he grabs his lover’s legs and starts moving.

Jesse crosses his ankles on Gabriel’s lower back, locking him close, keeping his lover trapped. Gabriel’s hips move slowly, almost lazy. He looks at Jesse from his hair to his cock twitching against his stomach. The brown lock on Jesse’s head are thrown everywhere against the mattress. His eyelids are heavy and his forehead shines from sweat. His tongues comes out too often to moisturize his lips, tempting Gabriel to never stop kissing until his mouth goes numb.

Jesse’s chest isn’t as formed as Gabriel’s, but his pectorals still move with his body. Gabriel uses his right hand to grab one without a care. He loves how Jesse whines under him and gasps when his nipple is pinched.

 “Such a pretty boy,” Gabriel murmurs, showing canine teeth.

Jesse’s brow furrows. “S-shut u—ah!” His words are interrupted when Gabriel shoves hard.

The older man laughs breathlessly as his lover’s face blushes darker and his eyes close softly when Gabriel’s thrust turn lazy again. He knows this is the calm before the storm. His stomach coils in anticipation for the hurricane to start raging.

Gabriel wants to keep it slow for now, he so needs the delicate pace, but his body is heating up and his heart is beating faster the more he has Jesse around him. He growls and starts moving faster. Jesse has turned into such a delicate creature, he needs to take him for his own advantage.

“Oh, yes!” Jesse cries and leans his head backwards into the mattress. “ _Verde, verde, verde_.”

 _Green, green, green._ Gabriel trusts faster, knowing well that’s Jesse’s way of saying “more”. He falls over the younger man and grabs a hold of Jesse’s hair while he hides his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck. His nails dig into younger skin and scrape down Jesse’s body until it reaches one of his ass cheeks and grabs tight, wanting to mark him with a bruise. He wants to mark Jesse everywhere. His own heat is spreading towards Jesse and its make his skin the more desirable to bite.

His hip movements stop making sense; they jerk and twitch with no rhythm, but as long as he keeps hearing Jesse’s sweet sounds, he won’t stop. His teeth catch the spot between Jesse’s neck and shoulder and growls, causing his lover to arch his back, to cling to Gabriel until both feel like one person, like one heart about to explode.

“So good for me,” Gabriel mumbles against Jesse’s hot skin, no longer pure. “I love having you like this. Do you like it, Jesse?”

“I-I,” Jesse’s voice cut with every thrust Gabriel gives, on purpose, for torture and a reason to punish him later. “Love i-it, Gabe.”

Jesse bites his lip, for is too soon to confess how much he loves everything Gabriel does to him. He shuts his eyes to ignore the lust in Gabriel’s and the ache on his chest when he thinks “does he see more?” He doesn’t want their affair to perish. He needs it to go on, even if it stays between sheets, bathroom stalls and against the lockers. The void in him as been filled by Gabriel and he doesn’t need to bring his heart into the battlefield that happens between them when they’re alone.

Jesse whines when Gabriel pulls out, so easily and slippery, it feels just as good. “Don’t stop like that, darlin’. I might just blow.” A tired laugh leaves his mouth and Gabriel smiles to the mess he has made.

“Like I said, we can’t have that. Not yet.”

He turns Jesse around and he feels so numb in his hands, so easy to carry and so willing to his commander’s touch. To such vulnerability, Gabriel forces himself to slow down, to kiss Jesse’s back and take a few bites on his shoulders, sides and lower back. He smirks when he remembers a spot that drives Jesse crazy and trails kisses up again. His lips brush the back of Jesse’s neck before he bites. The younger man gasps and arches again, his butt rubbing against Gabriel’s cock, wanting it back. Gabriel moans with skin between his teeth and releases to kiss the red spot. Such a perfect agent for him, a perfect lover.

“Can you get on your knees for me?” Gabriel ask as he straightens up and Jesse follows shortly. He still helps him to get his back against Gabriel’s chest. He continues kissing Jesse’s neck and shoulders once they connect. The fingers on his right hand gets lost between long locks of hair. Jesse moves his arms back in search for something to hold. He finds Gabriel’s hip and pulls him closer, fingernails pinning to lock him in place.

Gabriel’s other free hand goes back to Jesse’s hole to finger it, to make sure it’s still obedient to him. Jesse’s hands abandon Gabriel’s body to spread his own cheeks, showing off how needy and accessible he is for Gabriel.

“Such a good boy for me.” Gabriel rewards him with one last kiss before guiding his cock back into Jesse and he doesn’t move gently.

His hips go wild the second he’s back in place. He’s in control again and wants to make his is goal to keep it until both collide on the mattress together. His arm slithers around Jesse’s neck and his hands caresses through his hair until it tightens the grip. Jesse moves his hands to the tight hold around him, to support himself, and prevent it from going too tight. Reyes releases and tightens again, but Jesse can still breathe. His eyes flutter when the air feels thin. Gabriel moving behind him keeps him awake enough.

“M-more,” Jesse whispers and Gabriel listens.

His lungs burn when little air makes it through them and Jesse’s arches back into Gabriel, almost numb. Gabriel has enough strength to hold them both and he continues taking Jesse, he swears his pace goes faster the tighter his grip on Jesse is and he loves it. It can be enough for both to reach the edge together.

“ _R-rojo_ ,” Jesse chokes and Gabriel goes stiff and his arm loosens, slipping to Jesse’s chest.

The younger man gasps for air but his hands remains on Gabriel’s arm.

“You okay?” Gabriel’s chin rests on Jesse’s shoulder and his concern echoes in his ear.

“Y-yeah, too tight at the end, ‘s all.”

“Glad you told me,” Gabriel murmurs as he kisses Jesse on the abused neck. “Don’t stop doing that.”

Jesse can feel Gabriel’s skin burning him and the beast behind being tamed. He doesn’t know what he turns him on more: the beast itself, or how Gabriel controls himself when he just wants to feast.

“Want to try it on me?” Gabriel asks.

“Can I?”

Gabriel slips out again without any words and lays on his back. Jesse doesn’t hesitate to saddle his thighs, giving both cocks a few rubs together.

“Yes, Jesse,” Gabriel whispers, high on lust. “I see your whole body now. I want to feel your whole weight on my cock.”

Jesse waste no time lifting himself and hovers over Gabriel’s dick. He guides it into place with his hand and once sure of it, he lowers his body. Gabriel’s hands fall on his hips, not being able to resist the guidance they give the younger man to move. He doesn’t let Jesse get up again, he moves his hips forward and back. Soon Jesse finds a good rhythm and follows it. His hands rest on Gabriel’s stomach, but they find their way up his chest until they reach around his neck. He feels small when he holds Gabriel by his thick neck. It doesn’t stop him from squeezing, from proving he can also be feral.

Gabriel’s lips quirk in a grin as he leans his head back and allows Jesse to tighten the grip. His mouth falls open to breath but his eyes close to the euphoria. His hands restrain on Jesse’s hips and the younger man whimpers as he tries to move against Gabriel’s hold, as his goes stronger.

“Oh, Jesse,” Gabriel sighs and Jesse frees him, afraid he might fall into darkness. “So good.”

Jesse’s hands remain on Gabriel’s neck, but they hardly regain strength once he starts bouncing on Gabriel, needing the force of each jump to finish.

“G-Gabe!” Jesse gasps when a hard thrust from Gabriel comes unexpected.

Gabriel continues moving his hips up to meet with Jesse’s and his thighs feel like concrete under the younger man. His lips go dry and his tongue comes out to sooth them. Gabriel sees it as an invitation and pulls his lover down for a kiss.

Jesse moans in his mouth, almost panting, as he comes. His cum spills between both of them and his panting goes frantic, but Gabriel continues kissing him, loving how the sounds feel against his mouth. The clenching around Gabriel’s cock makes him reach the climax as he growls. The kiss slows down as both try to gain air, but not pull apart. The older man still thrusts into Jesse, even with his legs quaking.

He allows Jesse to fall on his chest as he starts calming down and his hips stop. He slips out and Jesse sighs to that feeling he likes too much as his nails dig into Gabriel’s arms.

“Let’s freshen up,” Gabriel says before planting a kiss on Jesse’s sweaty forehead.

\--

It’s hard to get his hands off Jesse, even with the cold water Jesse turned on to keep him at bay; mostly for his amusement. Gabriel’s colossal fingers trace his every line and curve, his teeth bite his earlobes, neck and shoulders and his hands grab and slap his ass. He teases and toys with Jesse, wanting his lover to turn around and wrap his legs around his waist like he’s done numerous times. But Jesse doesn’t give in to him.

The cold water could make Gabriel’s skin sizzle. Even with it falling on them, there’s steam collecting near Gabriel and Jesse finds it fascinating to just be around it. The energy he radiates at the moment is bigger than both of them. His fingertips burn when he brushes Gabriel’s skin, yet he keeps trying. He wonders if this drug heats you up depending with the person you’re with. He swears Gabriel wasn’t this hot the first time. He could only dream that it’s something more mixed with the drug that’s keeping Gabriel like this.

\--

Once they’re out of the shower, Gabriel’s fast and sits Jesse on the sink. By habit, his legs wrap around Gabriel and the older man smiles to the familiar gesture. His hand slowly makes its way to Jesse’s neck, but there is no pressure, only a gentle cradle around it and through his hair. His thumb rests on his cheek while their lips slowly come together for a passionate kiss.

“Gabe,” Jesse sighs as he feels Gabriel half hard between them, while’s he’s still soft.

“We can stop if you want,” Gabriel says and he hopes Jesse denies the suggestion. His body hurts to the thought of seeing Jesse walking away and leaving him for the night. He’s not sure he can let Jesse leave; locking him up in his chamber seems tempting, even without the drugs. “You can leave,” he still says.

Jesse shakes his head before kissing him again and says nothing more. He found a lover he didn’t know he needed in Gabriel; he found more. He found someone to follow, a light in his life and a reason to take care of himself, even with his reckless behavior. He wants to tease Gabriel about leaving, see what he would do. He pictures Gabriel smirking and strapping him to the bed, fucking him senseless until he can’t come any longer, until Gabriel’s thirst is finally satisfied.

\--

Gabriel pins Jesse’s wrists to the bed as he takes position on top of his lover. He takes in the smell of Jesse from his neck and licks up his jaw. The younger man shivers under him and his hands turn into fists as he squirms a little, wanting to touch Gabriel back. Gabriel kisses him like is the first time in months; there’s even an ache. That ache he gets when he leaves for a mission Jesse is not assigned and returns days, even a week or two later. Jesse doesn’t receive him at the medbay, but he finds him soon after in a corner of the base where both share a kiss as a welcome back and a promise for more when they’re in secret.

“ _Dios_ ,” he growls between the kiss. He never thought the lust for his lover would turn into ache for more, into something he needs to satisfy.

He should have known better than to have started this. He should have pushed Jesse away after that first time, once he was pleased. But he got a taste of his young skin, his eager lips and curious hands, to keep Jesse away would mean to lose his guide.

\--

Gabriel finds himself saddled on Jesse’s hips after minute of preparation and build up. He’s using his thighs to lift himself and drop back down on Jesse while his fingers dig into the younger’s chest. Jesse’s right hand is glued to Gabriel’s thigh while the other slaps one ass cheek. He makes a grab for it when he feels he’s about to reach the end, he holds on for life, but Gabriel smiles as his hips slow down. Jesse cries for more, knowing well his commander will not give in that easy.

Jesse’s eyes flutter and go to the back of his head. The room spins and the world stops outside of the room. It’s their safe space and a home to be needy, to ravish each other in lust. Such place, has been invaded.

Jack Morrison stands at the door, which he quickly shuts behind when Jesse stare falls on him. The Strike Commander is frozen to the sight and his blue eyes twinkle in the darkness. The young man smiles as both of his hands take over Gabriel’s round, bouncing ass and spreads it for the commander’s view. To see how stretch his partner is around his swollen cock.

“Oh, Gabe,” Jesse moans, giving a few thrust upwards.

“J-Jesse,” Gabriel moans back, almost losing his balance as his thighs give up on holding him.

“I love seeing you like this,” Jesse goes on, eyes locked on his lover and no one else. “Yer mine, darlin’. All this is mine.” One hand reaches up to Gabriel’s chest, and his fingers play with a nipple before grabbing the breast. “You love this, don’t you? Taking my cock like this?”

“Jesse,” Gabriel whimpers as his head falls forward. “I do. Please.”

“I’ll fuck you like no one has ever done.”

“Jesse!” Gabriel falls forward, hands against the mattress to hold himself as he pants and white lines paint over Jesse.

“Gorgeous,” Jesse groans as his thrust turn more violent than before.

Gabriel is so easy to manipulate that Jesse takes advantage, turning them around and slipping into his hole. His commander’s legs go over his shoulder and he kisses one before moving his hips.

Gabriel twitches and his hands are about to rip the bed sheets. There’s so much in the air: the scent of sex between Jesse and him, burning wood on a cold night, warm cinnamon on his skin, a raging ocean and thunder rattling the skies.

Jesse comes with a cry and his hips jerk to get everything out. His cum spills out of Gabriel’s hole and between his cheeks until it drips into the bed. He slips out with a moan and smiles with pride, no matter if his lungs are in need of air.

“Liked what you saw, Jackie?” Gabriel asks in a murmur, without looking at his old friend.

Jack doesn’t answer; he’s aware Jesse had seen him and it was no surprise to him Gabriel knows he’s standing there.

Jesse stands from the bed to face the blond with a tired grin. “Did we wake you?”

Jack looks Jesse from head to toe, with a blush over his face and something sparking in his eyes. “I… came to show Gabriel an e-mail I was sent. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“But you’re glad you did.” Gabriel slowly sits up and also stands. His legs still feel weak, but he wants to move in quickly. “I’ll be right back.”

Gabriel disappears into the bathroom and it leaves Jack alone with Jesse. After gazing Gabriel all the way, he looks back at the younger man.

“We ain’t stoppin’ because yer here, commander, I’ll be honest,” Jesse starts. “So you have a few choices.” He sits at the edge of the bed. “You leave, that’s one. Or you stay, and like a good boy, make no noise nor do you touch. Or…” His hand brushes back his hair, moist with sweat. “You join.”

Jack’s eyes widen. “McCree.”

“We gotta know now so I can warn Gabe, or he’ll jump on me and forget you even exist.” Jesse tilts his head forward and smiles again, his eyes flicker with evil between locks of greasy hair. Jack sees the little devil Gabriel has turned him into. The power he has given the young man with a rogue past.

Jesse’s smiling like he has the world on his hands. He has Gabriel, full of lust and burning for him. That man is his and he is Gabriel’s. But he also has Jack Morrison’s attention; the Strike Commander of Overwatch who controls many lives. Jesse saw him standing there, with no control over Gabriel nor Jesse. The younger man’s body lighted up with sin to the thought of proving Morrison just how powerless he was in here. This wasn’t about having the two Overwatch founders for himself, this was about who could dominate Gabriel better and Jesse knew it was him, and he was going to prove it.

Jesse stands. “What will it be?”

Jack diverts his eyes, finding it better to think about this without feeling Jesse is in his mind. He replays the image he saw: Gabriel whimpering for Jesse, the younger man taking what he wanted from his commander and both collapsing in their way. It has been long since he shared a bed with anyone and to feel a familiar touch again, would be enough.

“I’ll join.” He looks at Jesse who winks.

“Be right back, get comfortable.”

Jesse goes to Gabriel and closes the door behind him. Jack looks around the room and it’s a mess; there’s evidence of their fervor everywhere. In the box of condoms about to fall from the bed, in the wrappers on the floor, the bottle of lube left opened and leaking and their clothes carelessly forgotten, already cold.

The door slams open and the lovers reappear, kissing and holding to each other while Gabriel pushes Jesse back. Jack’s jaw clenches, he already feels ignored and doesn’t surprise him if Jesse didn’t tell Gabriel he was joining. Or if his question was just a joke to lure him and mock him alongside Gabriel.

But Gabriel’s eyes open directly at him, knowing where Jack stands. Jesse’s mouth travels to Gabriel’s neck while the older man rests his head back.

“Clothes off, Jack,” Gabriel orders and remains watching.

Jack smiles at him and his stomach coils in excitement. He makes it a show; pulls his shirt off with delicacy and then slowly pulls down his pajama pants. His hard cock bobs free and he throws his clothes away.

Jesse hands over Gabriel’s chest feel the vibration of a growl before Gabriel says, “still beautiful.”

Jesse looks up and faces the harsh reality he isn’t looking at him, but at Jack. He also turns and sees him approaching the couple. He tenses in Gabriel’s arms and starts regretting his decision. Jack’s skin is fair and not as scarred as Gabriel, it lacks life in Jesse’s eyes, but it’s difficult to look away. His eyes are the crown jewels of him, blue and sharp, enough to hypnotize the coldest hearts. Gabriel pulls Jesse’s attention back to him with a touch of his fingers to his chin and kisses him, drinking away his thoughts.

Jack goes around Gabriel and starts kissing his neck and shoulders. His hands caresses his sides and even pass to Jesse’s stomach. Jesse yelps to the new touch, but remains in place and pushes his body after it. Jack complies and both of his hands reach to touch Jesse for a while before returning to Gabriel.

Jesse’s kissing down Gabriel’s neck and chest when his eyes meet Jack’s over Gabriel’s shoulder. Jack is shifting into a falling angel right in front of him as he pulls Gabriel’s head to the side, to look at him. Gabriel slowly smiles and his eyes flutter, ready for the touch, ready for that flame to rekindle.

Jesse pulls Gabriel closer, setting his head under Gabriel’s chin, and uses his other hand to push Jack back. This action startles both men.

“You cannot kiss him,” Jesse hisses, eyes piercing into Morrison.

“Jesse,” Gabriel wants to sound concern, but his voice comes out vulnerable, needing Jesse to hold him closer.

“Agent McCree—” Jack spats.

“Don’t use that tone in here; we ain’t in the battlefield. And I say you cannot kiss Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s looking at Jesse’s fire lit eyes and can’t look away to see Jack’s reaction. Morrison slowly smiles and nods.

“As you say, kid.”

Jack grabs Jesse’s hands and pulls him, bringing Gabriel to slam against his own chest. He guides Jesse to the side of Gabriel’s breasts and under his arms, earning a shivering moan from Reyes. Jack moves Jesse’s arms, telling him what Gabriel wants and leaves him there while his own hands rest on Gabriel’s hips.

Jesse had noticed Gabriel trembling too much when his hands brush these areas, but never noticed how sandy his skin raises in goose bumps. He should have noticed. He whimpers before kissing his lover, claiming his mouth once more, while Jack is satisfied with other spots to kiss and bite.

“What do you want, Gabe?” Jesse asks, what seems like forever since they’ve started exploring with their hands and lips.

“Whatever you give me.”

Jesse looks at Jack, who has moved to Gabriel’s side, his lips are redder, but not as swollen as his and he smiles to that.

“Get on your knees,” he orders to Gabriel.

Gabriel obeys and faces Jesse and Jack’s erections, Jack is bigger than Jesse, but the younger man is the one that holds Gabriel’s attention.

“Take your time, _amor_.”

But Gabriel is still hungry for Jesse so he takes him in quickly after he says that. McCree closes his eyes and rests his head back, while one hand sets on Gabriel’s head. Gabriel uses one hand to touch Jack, he plays with his balls and rubs his thumb over the head. Jesse smiles to the sweet sounds that come out of Jack’s mouth. There an urge to kiss them and take them.

“Can I kiss you?” Jack whispers to Jesse, as if reading his mind. Jesse opens his eyes to make sure, and those blue eyes are staring at him.

Jesse nods and Jack pulls him with a hand behind his head. Their lips collide together, starting to kiss each other softly and picking up pace the longer they go. Gabriel moans around Jesse as he looks from below. Jack and Jesse contrast each other; a poster boy and an ex-criminal, but clash together beautifully and Gabriel locks away the image for himself. He releases Jesse’s cock with a pop and quickly takes Jack, the blonde sighs in Jesse’s mouth, almost whimpers to the sensation of a warm mouth around his cock.

“Gabe,” Jack moans and it’s like old times. Memories of him lying on his back and Gabriel’s mouth wrapped around him while his fingers disappear under his thighs.

Gabriel pushes both bodies closer together and strokes both of them, one on each hand, before he leans forward and opens his mouth as wide as he can to take them both. Jesse and Jack moan in unison and Jesse can feel Jack about to give up.

“We just got started, commander.” Jesse chuckles and kisses all over Jack’s neck, knowing well he’s not helping. Yet, his teeth catch skin and Jack cries his name.

“ _Jesse_ ”

Could be the first time in all the years they’ve known each other and Jesse is sure he will never hear it again.

Gabriel’s mouth is full with both of them and his tongue slips between the small gap between them as he moans and sucks. Jack’s head is touching the back of his throat and he pushes forward, wanting Jesse to reach that point as well.

“Don’t hurt yerself, sweetheart.” Jesse’s fingers caress his head, but he sounds weak, almost like he’s about to fuck Gabriel’s mouth if he doesn’t move.

Gabriel growls in protest and keeps going. A weak sound comes from Jack as he digs his nails on Gabriel’s shoulder when he feels he’s too deep. Jesse’s moans are lower but mean more in Gabriel’s ears; he’s pleased. Once he also feels the head of Jesse’s cock touch his throat, he waits a few seconds, savoring every bit of it and moves back. He starts bopping his head, but doesn’t go too far. Having both of them just at the edge of his mouth is good enough.

“E-enough,” Jesse calls and Gabriel sucks one last time before pulling away.

Jesse walks towards the bed and crawls on his back. He tells Gabriel to follow him with his stare and the man hovers over him. Jesse pulls him with his hand behind his neck and kisses him until Gabriel’s knees are settled on the mattress.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jesse says as he looks directly into Gabriel’s brown eyes, shining like gemstones. “And I want Jack to fuck you, at the same time.”

Gabriel growls, “You spoil me.” And kisses his lover again.

Jesse reaches for the bottle of lube while Jack gets two condoms.

“Turn around for me?” Gabriel asks, tenderly.

“I want to look at you,” Jesse complains.

Gabriel smiles, “I know, just for a moment.”

Jesse looks over at Jack before turning to lay on his stomach. Gabriel brings his hips to the air and caresses them before rounding on his ass. He spreads Jesse’s cheek to have a better look before he dives without a word. His tongue knows where to go and what Jesse wants and it has the younger man moaning in a second.

Jack follows, dropping the condoms on the edge of the bed and spreading Gabriel’s ass to drink for the first time after almost dying from thirst. It causes Gabriel to moan and its vibrations force a sound out of Jesse. Every flick of the tongue Jack does, Gabriel follows for Jesse to feel. Gabriel grows impatient between the two, already wanting to pin Jesse down, but Jack also feels good behind him and the melody coming from Jesse sooths him enough to continue for a minute or two. He can’t tell how much time has passed before he pulls away and turns Jesse around, who’s hair is a mess and his eyes are blown and glossy.

Gabriel takes the bottle of lube and spreads it on his fingers. He passes it to jack before he leans over Jesse and starts trusting one finger into the pink hole. Jack is quick to dig his and Gabriel arches his back and his finger goes deep into Jesse as a reaction.

“I’m going to fill you up,” Jack hisses to Gabriel over his shoulder and bites his ear, pulling it back before releasing it.

A second finger intrudes into Gabriel and he follows by reflex, but Jesse is not complaining. He scissors the younger man, wanting him to be ready, not caring if he was just inside of Jesse an hour ago. Jack’s third finger goes in and Gabriel remains on two. He curls and circles them, toying with Jesse, pulling at his nerves and telling his body how to squirm.

“M-more, Gabe. _Fuck_.”

“You heard him,” Jack murmurs to Gabriel and he growls, hungry to pray on Jesse.

Gabriel enters a third finger and starts thrusting in quicker, making Jesse pant. Jesse is burning around him and slicked, almost ready for him. Gabriel’s cock twitches with precum and aching for Jesse to wrap around him, but he restrains, just a little longer. Jack isn’t helping. His fingers are still working like they used to, knowing where to brush and to tease.

“Just fuck him, he wants it.” Jack turns into the little devil on Gabriel’s shoulder and Gabriel huffs to it, grinning down at Jesse.

“Gabe, please.”

Gabriel pulls his hand away and grabs one of the condoms at the same time Jack does. Their fingers brushing electrifies them both. They’re younger again, in the dorms of the SEP program, going at it like animals on heat.

Gabriel positions himself at Jesse’ entrance and lowers to kiss his current lover, his only lover and the only one he wants to stay the night. While they’re deep into the kiss, Gabriel slips in. A hiss coming from Jesse tells him he could have use more preparation, but Jesse’s arms tighten around Gabriel’s neck, forcing him to stay in place. Gabriel goes deeper, slowly until he bottoms out and remains still, kissing Jesse everywhere he can reach.

“Good?”

“S’ good,” Jesse mumbles and pulls him to catch his lips with his.

Jack spreads Gabriel’s ass and teases the hole with the head of his cock. By the growl that comes out, Gabriel can tell it does more to Jack than it does to him; maybe because he’s already wrapped in Jesse and nothing else compares.

Jack slowly goes in and the burn makes Gabriel hiss, he had forgotten how Jack’s thickness felt there. A small laugh comes out as he looks over his shoulder to his old friend, telling him he’s also good. Jack feels Gabriel hotter than he remembers and doesn’t question it because it also feels so damn good. Everywhere he touches, there’s a heat he doesn’t recognize. He start swaying his hips into Gabriel, making him move into Jesse in slow jerks.

Jack sets the pace, moves faster and rams deeper into Gabriel. Gabriel’s thighs start shaking, but he focuses on passing the pleasure to Jesse, only better. The younger man is pinned to the mattress and his breath cuts with every jump. Gabriel holds his hips in place, wanting him to stay still while Jesse’s hands caress and pinch everywhere on Gabriel.

“Gabe!” Jesse cries, resting his head into the mattress.

“Jesse,” Gabriel moans and shoves backwards into Jack, making him yelp, and slams into Jesse, pulling at his hips as well. He holds the position for seconds, moving his cock his circles while he’s deep, and slips out. The slick sensation earns a sigh from Jesse and his eyes snap open to the emptiness. Gabriel returns to fill it, moving faster as Jack thrusts into him.

There’s a mess of moans and screams, cries of names and curses, both in English and Spanish. Their bodies glisten with sweat and Jesse’s hair is a tangled mess around Gabriel’s fingers when he pulls. Jesse wishes they had invited Morrison earlier; he loves having Gabriel for himself, but having this little addition for a round or two keeps things interesting, keeps his heart beating faster and alert. He sees the gazes both commanders give each other when they think he looks away, and it only fuels him with hunger for Gabriel’s attention. He forces Gabriel to look at him, only him, and to kiss him, to take everything he wants until Jesse is numb under him.

Jack’s arm slithers around Gabriel’s neck and pulls him against his chest, straightening up. Jack jerks quickly and without rhythm into Gabriel and the short friction Jesse gets is enough to drive him crazy, but not reach the climax. He clenches his teeth at Jack, the Boy Scout is smirking at him over Gabriel’s shoulder as he bites brown skin.

“You devil with blue eyes.” Jesse is a mumbling mess and he’s sure neither heard him.

Those same blue eyes have him pinned in place, unable to move as he watches Jack fuck his lover. His Gabriel.

“I’m almost there,” Jack tells Gabriel and lets him go so he can fuck Jesse and make him reach the edge before he cries.

They move together while Jesse wraps his arms around Gabriel, in a different way compared to Jack. Jack was taking Gabriel, Jesse was holding to him, wanting him to stay and to finish together.

Gabriel shoves back and front once more, he hits Jesse’s where he loves and comes with a groan. Jack’s movements go jerky as he pants behind him, close to the end as well. Jack comes with a cry and continues trusting until his orgasm ceases. His cock slips out and Gabriel uses the free space behind him to move faster. Jesse pants louder and sings his name like a prayer until he collapses under him, yet Gabriel goes on with small thrusts, letting Jesse ride his pleasure until the end.

They don’t notice when Jack slips into the bathroom until he comes out, clean and with his pajama pants on.

“I’ll forward you the e-mail, Gabriel,” Jack says with a sore voice as he picks up his shirt and Gabriel stands up to take the condom off.

Jack’s gone after that. Gabriel cleans himself and washes Jesse with a wet towel before he starts kissing his lover passionately until both drift into a lazy trance. They hadn’t realized how tired their bodies felt and they were ready for some good rest. Gabriel’s warm skin helps McCree fall asleep quickly, cradled in the older man’s arms and his head pillowed on his chest. He doesn’t let any thoughts interrupt his path to sleep, because he feels welcome and safe. He falls into slumber knowing he will open his eyes and Gabriel will be the first person he sees.

\--

The sun is rising when Jesse wakes up. His vision blurs to the first peek of the room and it starts clearing up. Gabriel is the first thing that sharpens in the room, looking through the glass window across from him.

“Jesse,” Gabriel calls without looking at him. “Come here.”

It doesn’t take long for Jesse to listen. He’s by Gabriel in a second; both naked and admiring the ocean view. Jesse traces his commander’s profile and smiles to the glow he still wears; he imagines he sports the same one. His gaze ends up on his commander’s hand, where he carries his belt and his eyes widened a little.

Gabriel traps him so easily and quick. The younger man’s wrists are tied and his face presses against the glass.

“All I’ve built,” Gabriel says on Jesse’s ear, his chest coming close to the younger men’s back. “The empire of Overwatch, Blackwatch, all our names, your future, it has been with Jack’s help. So yes, we have history.” His peppers kisses over Jesse’s shoulder, he wants to tell him it’s okay, but he remains tense under Gabriel’s lips. “Those chemicals they got in our bodies drove us crazy. We either wanted to fight, kill, eat or fuck.” A laugh vibrates between his lips and Jesse’s skin. “Jack and I were like cats and dogs and fucked until we fell to the floor. It was like you and I; in corners, in showers, between the walls of our dorms, for no one to see or hear. God, it was good.”

“Gabe,” Jesse whines.

“Shhh,” Gabriel caresses his hair, soothing him. “Just listen, Jesse.” His hand nudges between Jesse’s thighs until he reaches his balls and fondles them. Jesse’s cock twitches between his body and the glass, wanting to spring free. “I’ve wondered what it would be like to start that affair again. But then you came. You looked at me with those eyes, with such need and hunger. I thought you wanted me dead.”

Jesse huffs, “at first, I did.”

Gabriel laughs, “I wasn’t wrong then. You started growing and changing for the better. I knew you wanted me then, but I couldn’t. It did not feel right. Yet, I found myself thinking ‘what if…’. You were young, wild and begging for me to tame you. When we first did this…” His hand slips away and his hard cock takes it’s place between Jesse’ thighs. “I thought it would be it. I thought I had scared you off after you left for real. Then you came back, even though you knew by then I had lied. You keep coming back and I had no strength to push you away—I didn’t want to.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t,” Jesse says, turning his head to look at Gabe.

He pushes Jesse away from the glass so he has space to wrap his hand around his cock and starts stroking him. Jesse sighs, sounding so please and sweet.

“I thought this was it for us, you know? You were better than Jack, you are. You drive me crazy and I need you more than I’d admit when you’re gone. You burn in me in a different way than anyone has ever done. You burn inside of me in a way I never thought possible. I don’t know what it is yet, but I want to find out with you.”

He makes love to Jesse against the glass after preparing him and suggesting the bed, but Jesse shakes his head to it. He wants Gabriel to take him with force, to show him how much he burns for Jesse and Jesse wants to show him the same. He’s not sure how Gabriel feels, but he wants to find out. He makes it his mission to always slip into Gabriel’s room at night. They don’t care what they do, as long as they fall asleep together, on the same bed and wake up to each other, it’s enough. They can figure out what burns them both by waking up in each other’s arms and maybe not leaving the bed until the sun sets on the top of the sky. No one else matters to Jesse, it was just Gabriel and him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Pieces of clothing I imagine Gabe wearing at the starts](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/36/9a/1b/369a1b01e32eac1e422e6f5e320c3a0c.jpg)
> 
> Thanks to [AshenSky15](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenSky15) for helping me out in some bits with grammar :)
> 
> Talke to me about McReyes on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
